Coffee & Ice Cream
by LydiaAnneArrow
Summary: Felicity and Oliver fluff. Felicity helps Oliver in the office.


**This one chapter story was originally stuck in the middle of my Moments story, but since Moments has taken on a life of its own, this chapter no longer belongs over there. So, I gave it a new home. :) Since I lost the reviews in the transfer, I included them at the end. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Oliver watched Felicity leave his office and settle back into her own desk chair. He gave a soft smile to the coffee mug sitting on the corner of his desk.<p>

"One," Felicity whispered as she had placed the mug carefully on his desk. This gesture was a result of their friendship, not her new position of Executive Assistant at Queen Consolidated.

While he knew she wouldn't be happy with the change, he never anticipated that she would reel at him quite so passionately. He hadn't really experienced the full force of that side of Felicity before.

She was fierce under that sweet exterior and that made him exceedingly proud to have her as a friend.

So here he was, the CEO of a mega company, his father's company, and he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. He transferred his gaze from the mug to his computer monitor. Files upon files of reports and memos and invoices. It was all Greek to him. How was he supposed to do this?

He gazed past his monitor to Felicity's desk beyond the glass wall that separated them. Her shoes were off and she was bobbing her head ever so slightly while she typed away on her computer. He smirked at the realization that she could just as easily have been hacking a government database instead of writing memos to department heads. Amazing.

He looked at his watch. 6:10pm. Fantastic. He'd be there until midnight with all that work. How had his father done it? With one last glance at Felicity's tapping toes, he took a sip of the coffee and started working.

Oliver stopped reading mid-way through a report and pinched his fingers over the bridge of his nose. He glanced at his watch again. Just after 9pm and Felicity was still at her desk. He stood from his chair, stretched, and walked toward her.

"Felicity, go home," he pleaded softly.

"I still have work to do," she said, not looking up from her monitor.

Oliver watched her peer at the computer, her face reacting to the information ever so slightly. He recognized that face. It was her hacker face. Maybe she really _was_ hacking into a government database.

"Felicity," he began, "you aren't doing anything illegal on a Queen Consolidated computer, are you?"

With that, she glared up at him from over the top of her glasses that had slipped to the middle of her nose, "really Oliver. You should know better," and she looked back at her work.

Just before he was about to continue imploring that she go home, she added, "I know how to cover my tracks."

Oliver flew to her side, "what are you doing?" He tried to sound like a disapproving boss, but really, he just wanted to do something other than quarterly reports. He was itching for a good chase.

"Nobody needs an arrow tonight," she said quietly and then peeked up at him. He raised an eyebrow and stood up straight.

Oliver sighed and lay his hand on her shoulder, "Felicity, please, go home. It's late. There is no reason for you to be here. I'm the CEO, not you."

"I'm the CEO's...EA," just saying those two letters made her want to vomit, "and," she turned to him, "I'm your friend. I'm not leaving you here to dig through piles of paperwork while I sit at home and eat ice cream."

Ice cream. Sweet nectar of the gods. He couldn't get enough of it since he had returned from the island. Damn. He really wanted ice cream. This never-ending night sucked.

Felicity, sensing Oliver's annoyance with his responsibilities, sat back in her chair and smiled, "I'll make you a deal, Oliver Queen."

He looked down at her and raised one eyebrow, silently asking her to continue.

"Since these...memos...can wait until tomorrow," she began, waving her hand in front of the computer screens, "how about I help you sort through those reports and then we eat some ice cream on the roof of Queen Consolidated?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to let you..." he trailed off, "Oh hell, I don't give a damn. Yes. Yes, please help me."

Felicity smiled and Oliver wondered if he had ever really felt happy before he met her. The light that shone from her was warm and soft. It affected him at his bones. Thank God for bullet-riddled laptops and IT offices.

Felicity turned and shut down her computers and stood. Oliver noticed she was dangerously close to him. He breathed in her fresh, happy scent and hoped she didn't notice.

"First, coffee," she grinned and wiggled past him and padded down the hall in her bare feet.

After Felicity retrieved the coffee, she joined Oliver in his office. Sitting two mugs down on the desk, she proceeded to scoot a chair close to him.

Oliver noticed the mug and mouthed the word, "one," to Felicity.

"No one hears about this," she said, pushing the mug toward him. She waved her hand at the computer, "C'mon, c'mon, let's get this over with."

"Thank you, Felicity," Oliver said, genuinely.

"You're welcome," she smiled warmly.

Just over two hours later, the pair were sneaking up to the roof of Queen Consolidated with a pint of mint chip in hand, snorting quiet laughter, as they snuck past security, like carefree teenagers.

* * *

><p>Previous reviews:<p>

**Brokenangelsely** chapter 5 . May 26  
>How sweet!<p>

**Belle97** chapter 5 . May 17  
>Aawww I love this so much! :D:D<p>

**sakura-blossom62** chapter 5 . May 16  
>I love this because I can actually imagine this because he had to be lost when he was thrown into this situation and I jsut love that Felicity is there t help him.<p> 


End file.
